narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kan Uchiha
Background Kan Uchiha was the first ever hybrid of two clans: Hatake and Uchiha. Through out his life so far, he has always been a quiet kid, Only being able to talk to his older brother, Hizune Uchiha. Kan himself was very interested in ninjutsu, taijutsu or kinjutsu, which encouraged him to practice shurikenjutsu. Kan had very fast reflexes, they were on the same level as his brother, which helped him further in life as a Rogue ninja. Personality Kan Uchiha has always been an introvert, even though after becoming older growing out of it, it has been an advantage of his later on. Kan Uchiha is a good listener and a generous but also stubborn kind of person. Later on due to the loss of his family, he became cold hearted and selfish. Story Kan Uchiha since as a child was a very quite and introverted one. Because of his lack with communication or social interaction, he would always sit in one of the corners in his classroom, paying attention to his scribbles or drawings. He was assigned to team 1, and not so soon he anticipated to the chunin exams. After graduating, he decided to follow a different path, leaving Konoha and heading to the further lands far away from Konoha, his Sharingan leading him. Later on, he was accused for assassination in the Land Of Sky. After finding old information from 3 years ago about the assassination of the UchiHata family, His uncle Kuro Uchiha who was one of the many anticipators as an undercover spy, gaining information of the current status of the family. Kan was embraced by the fact his revenge to his family had to be done, and so he accepted the truth and successfully murdered his Uncle, unlocking his own Mangekyō Sharingan. After 2 years he decides to join an group called "Tengou no Hisaisha", getting access to a very better weapon and more assassin missions from the group leader. Later on Kan is able to get access to a rinnegan, preferably stealing it from a rinnegan owner. It's not quite clear how he obtained it, but it is said to have probably eliminated, killed, oblidirated or defeated such one. The 6th Ninja War interferes, as he decides to check on it. Statistics Kan wasn't very skilled in genjutsu nor Renkei Ninjutsu(Clone Techniques), he was very talented with ninjutsu and kinjutsu, able to beat almost anyone in a sparr. Kan Uchiha's Ninjutsu rate is 9.5, Taijutsu 8.8, genjutsu 4.5 and kinjutsu 10. Appearance Outfit, Face (Part1) Kan wears a white t-shirt and brown cargo pants, he also had a necklace from his mother as a gift and a black unzipped hoodie with short sleeves and white horizontal stripes between the top and bottom of the hoodie. Kan Uchiha is a white skin colored boy, he has a red eye color and white messy hair. Outfit, Face (Part2) After leaving Konoha and becoming a rogue ninja, Kan's outfit dramatically changed. He would wear a grey-ish unbuttoned cloak, a black shirt with long sleeves, a mask attached to the front of his cloak, black shoes and black pants. He has also gained a scar on his left eye as an eternal memory from his yet so far the hardest battle he has ever experienced. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kan Uchiha unlocked his Sharingan at the age of 7 during the assassination of his family, because of his brother transplanting his Mangekyō Sharingan to Kan, allowing him to have a final stage Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan After killing his own uncle, Kan Uchiha unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after an intense battle. But, Kan Uchiha likes to have only one eye activated, and that's his right eye. Appearance The Mangekyō Sharingan pattern contained a 4 bladed shuriken its blade edges pulled counter-clockwise. ---- Abilities After Kan Uchiha gaining access to his Mangekyō Sharingan, he had access over Blaze Release, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. Due to only one eye being activated, Kan Uchiha can use those attacks with a time limit of 10 seconds, unless the other eye is activated too.